


Big Breakfast

by BeepBoop260



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Chubby, Fluff, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 19:05:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeepBoop260/pseuds/BeepBoop260
Summary: Akechi has been treating Akira to meals fairly often and Akira overdoes it at breakfast one day.





	Big Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, it's me, the bringer of chubby boys  
> I'm sorry if they seem very out of character, I wrote the first half of this before I even got Akechi in my party

Akechi looked at his watch. He had invited Akira to breakfast and was patiently waiting for him to arrive. Hearing approaching footsteps Akechi looked up from his watch. It was Akira. Akechi smiled at him and Akira responded with his own smile.   
This wasn’t the first time Akechi had invited Akira out to breakfast, and it showed. Akira was getting a little soft all around. The waistband of his pants dug into him slightly and his shirts were getting a little small. Akira didn’t seem to notice this though, and continued to go out with Akechi every time he invited him. While Akira had gotten soft, Akechi remained his normal weight. Akechi had learned that Akira didn’t get much exercise outside of school and that made him mildly happy for some reason.   
They walked into the building and Akira’s senses were awash with the smell of food. It was a breakfast buffet. Waffles, pancakes, biscuits, and other foods were all lined up on a long table towards the back of the big room. Akechi talking to the waitress snapped Akira out of his mild trance as they walked to the booth where they were being seated. Placing their drink order the two got up and made their way to the buffet table. Akechi smiled when he saw how Akira’s face light up at the sight of all the warm foods. Akira piled his plate high with eggs, bacon, and whatever else caught his eye.   
Akechi waited for Akira to be done getting food before returning to the table with him. Akira didn’t waste a second before taking in a mouthful of food. He paused a moment to really taste his food and Akechi thought that maybe Akira didn’t like what he had gotten, but then seconds later Akira shoved another forkful of food into his mouth.  
Akira was really enjoying himself and had already finished his first plateful of food and was going back up for a second. Akechi was already full so he stayed seated but watched as the other collected just as much food on his plate as he had before, if not more.   
Akira looked happy as he stuffed himself. He didn’t even notice how full he was getting with how distracted he was with eating. After his fourth plateful though, he began to slow down. He shifted in his seat and pulled his rising shirt down to cover his rounding out stomach. Halfway through his fifth plateful, Akira pushed the waistband of his pants under his gut. His belt was digging into him uncomfortably and he briefly considered taking it off, but remembering he was in public, he decided against it.   
Forcing himself to eat the last few bites, Akira then chugged his milk and then leaned back in his seat, letting out a satisfied sigh. He was stuffed. He didn’t even want to move one bit.   
“Have you had your fill?” Akechi said, trying to look worried when really he just wanted to see what Akira’s stomach looked like right now. “Y-yeah…” Akira spoke softly, feeling like anything could make him throw up if he wasn’t careful. “Are you ready to go then?” Akechi asked, curious to see if Akira could even get up with how much he’d eaten. “U-uh, could we sit here for like-” Akira paused to muffle a burp “ugh… like, five more minutes?” “Sure” Akechi replied with a small smile on his face.   
Akechi checked his watch. “It’s been more than five minutes. You ready to go now?” He asked. Akira put a hand to his stomach and felt how bloated he was, but they couldn’t sit here forever. “S-sure…”   
Akira was trying his best not to draw attention to himself, but him holding his shirt down over his mildly exposed belly caused a few to look his way. Akechi lead Akira out of the restaurant and got a ride for them. Akira assumed Akechi was going to take him back to the cafe, but instead Akechi gave the driver directions to somewhere Akira had never heard of. They drove in silence, except for the soft gurgles of Akira’s stomach every now and then. Akira was looking out the window to try and hide the fact he was still blushing, but being the ace detective he was, Akechi figured it out.   
They arrived at the apartment complex and after Akechi helped Akira out of the car the driver drove away. “Where are we?” Akira asked as he tried to secretly take deep breaths to try and make himself stop blushing. “This is where I live. I thought it would be better to take you here since it’s closer than the cafe.” Akechi smiled as he took Akira’s hand that wasn’t still busy holding down his shirt and led him inside and up to his room.   
“Make yourself at home.” Akechi said as he close the door and took off his shoes. Akira walked into the living room area and looked at the clean and organized space that Akechi called home. “Would you like anything to drink?” Akechi asked. “No thanks…” Akira responded before going quiet. They spent a minute in silence. “Would you like to take a nap? You’re free to do so until you feel better.” Akechi gave a bit of an awkward smile to Akira who responded with an awkward smile of his own. “Uh, s-sure.” Akechi led Akira to the bedroom and left him there. Akira looked around the room noting how it was just as clean and organized as the living room. After closing the bedroom door Akira finally undid his belt and couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief at the feeling of his stomach not longer being so confined. He thought for a moment about taking his pants off and after some consideration, Akira took them off. Akechi had said to make himself feel at home.  
It had been an hour since Akechi left Akira in his bedroom so he decided to go make sure he was fine. Opening the door slowly and quietly Akechi found Akira laying on top of the sheets on his side in the middle of the bed breathing loudly, borderline snoring, and with his belly fully exposed from his shirt scrunching up. Not to mention his softened thighs could be seen since he took his pants off. Akechi blushed at the sight. He was so… cute.   
Akechi quietly walked closer to the bed to get a better look. Akira looked so soft. Akechi wondered if Akira felt as soft as he looked. Only one way to find out. Akechi reached out a hand and lightly poked Akira’s belly, praying that he was a deep sleeper. Yep, he was soft, very soft. Akechi was tempted to squish his love handles, but decided against it, not wanting to wake him up. Akechi took one last long look at Akira’s sleeping form before silently walking out and closing the door to let him sleep some more.   
The next day after Akira had left Akechi couldn’t stop thinking about what would happen if Akira got softer… bigger…   
Only one way to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked reading this and I'm sorry again if they seem too out of character or anything  
> As usual, feel free to leave constructive criticism and/or suggestions(please note though that there's a chance of me not writing it)  
> (also yes i know i suck at coming up with titles for things)


End file.
